Let the bird fly It will always come home
by Hanyuo eLaLA
Summary: Hinata stumbles upon Sasuke during her mission with Naruto, now she must decide to cage the avenger or set him free? SasuHina OneShot


Let the bird fly. It will always come home.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**This is a one shot that I just felt like doing while I mull over how to continue with my other stories. Please read and review. Tell me what you thought of it! Yay Sasuke/Hinata!

* * *

**

Finally Hinata Hyuuga had been paired up on a mission with Naruto Uzumaki. Too bad her crush on him had diminished since he started dating Ino two years ago.

Hinata was now nineteen years old and very different from what she once was. She was still quite and kind but she was not a pushover. She had become strong, an elite jounin even.

She was supposed to take her place as clan leader a year ago but had cheerfully given that title over to Neji Hyuuga. He would make the right changes. She was sure of it.

She no longer stuttered or blushed in front of Naruto, her best friend.

They were on a simple B ranked mission to stop a pair of missing nin from attacking a very rich lord from hidden crystal country.

It was no big deal; it would only take the two of them since only two ninjas were working together for the attack.

She and Naruto worked well together. The shining sun and the glowing moon. The phoenix and the swan.

When the situation seemed helpless his fiery passion lit her determination. When he was misguided and confused, she showed him the way with her care and skill.

Yet they were still two very different people.

Now they were in the forest, on the look out for the nins.

"Hinata-chan I'll go 10 miles south and you go 10 miles north to scan the area with your Byakugan. If either of us finds one of them, call the other alright?

"Hai Naruto-kun" she replied

Naruto glanced at her before they took off at amazing speeds.

He too had noticed how much she had changed. Strong, determined and more confident than she had ever been her physical looks also changed from when she was a child.

Long Navy hair spilled down past her waist, she was tall, and well built for a ninja, with shining lavender hued pearls as eyes. She wore little to no make up which simply enhanced her beauty.

He had noticed all of this perfectly by the time they were both 16. He told her nothing though for he did not want her to get kicked out of her heiress position for dating the container of a _monster._ He was well aware of how her father despised him.

By the time she had formally renounced her title as heiress another problem had come up. He had fallen in love with the loud but stunning Ino. She was kind and caring, plus with time she had come to see him for what he really was and accept him.

A part of Naruto would always love Hinata for all that she was but he couldn't be _in _love with her. He had already given himself to Ino completely before he even realized he had a shot with Hinata.

Clearing those thoughts out of his head Naruto kept going at full speed. He wanted to get home to Ino so he could see how her own mission went.

As Hinata was racing through the forest she sensed a faint chakra.

"Whose chakra could this possibly be?" she thought

She followed it until she came face to face with someone she never thought she would see again.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tall, Handsome, Strong, Traitor of Konoha.

If only that last part hadn't been correct.

She looked at him.

"I was trying my best to hide my chakra and you still noticed me" he said monotonously.

She looked at him with no expression and felt a huge wave of pity.

Uchiha Itachi was still alive, meaning Sasuke's mission as avenger had not been fulfilled as of yet.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Then Hinata started to casually walk away.

Sasuke was stunned

"Aren't you going to go whine to Naruto that I'm here?" Asked Sasuke surprised

That seemed the logical thing to do, didn't it?

Here, right in front of her, was the person her best friend had been searching for, for the past six years. Wasn't the right thing to do to go tell him?

Hinata just stared at Sasuke.

"Your brother still lives, right?"

"Yes." Said Sasuke, resisting the urge to flinch

"You, left to kill him, right?" She asked again

"That is correct" he answered back, starting to understand the situation

"Go kill him, whatever you do, kill him and fulfill your goal. Then come back, come back to Naruto" she said, her face showing some of her sadness.

Maybe the good thing to do was to yell and scream for Naruto to come.

But she knew it wasn't the _right _thing to do.

Sasuke was a self proclaimed avenger. She would not hold him back with pitiful sniffles and pleas.

He looked at her in understanding and yet awe at the same time.

A female had put aside her own selfish desires because she chose to understand him. She didn't whine or scream. She sounded firm and determined. Sasuke realized that Hyuuga Hinata was now somebody to respect.

They kept staring at each other, lost in one another, though neither knew why.

She wore a fish net t-shirt, Capri sweats, and ninja sandals. She was not a gaudy or over accessorized konnichi. He mused to himself how perfect she was in his eyes.

He was clean, strong, and she, even without her all seeing eyes could catch a glimpse of his kind but tainted heart.

They kept analyzing one another till they felt the presence of another.

Naruto.

"Hinata Channn I found the ninjas, and took care of them, where have you been?"

He called out from behind the bushes

She took one last glance at Uchiha Sasuke and turned away.

"Gomen Naruto-kun I thought I found a rare medical herb in this part of the forest but it was just a normal plant"

"What made you think it was special Hinata Chan?"

"Everything I heard about it made it seem special, but when I got a good look at it, it was just a normal plant trying to escape the weeds that entangled it" she said with a smile

"Hinata Chan you sure are weird sometimes" said Naruto while he scratched his spiky blond head.

Hinata laughed and looked behind her only once.

When she did she saw a pretty blue flower that had not been there before.

She quickly picked it up and began to walk with it.

"Why are you taking the flower with you? It's missing some petals" said Naruto wearily.

"This flower is a Konoha flower Naruto. I don't know how it ended up here I'm sure it has it's reason, it's bound to make it's way home eventually so I'll just help it along the way"

"You're definitely weird Hinata Chan" said Naruto although for a split second a sad look came on his face.

They kept walking to ill they reached their village.

* * *

(7 years later)

"SASUKE HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" Screamed Hinata in the delivery room.

"Damnit woman I'm sorry but you're going to break my hand!!" grunted out a very stressed Uchiha

From outside the delivery room you could hear a snickering Naruto

"Shut up DOBE!" screamed Sasuke

"YOU ARE CURSING IN FRONT OF THE BABY BEFORE IT IS EVEN HERE?!! Is that it!?! Screamed Hinata in pain.

"N-no honey, that's not it at all" stuttered out Sasuke

Itachi didn't kill him, but this surely would.

"Now Miss Hinata I would like you to give one final push for the baby"

"Hai! Finally! It's been 17 hours already damnit!"

1…2…3

"PUSH!"

"AHHH!!!!!! "screamed Hinata as she finally gave birth to her new baby boy.

Sasuke kissed his beautiful wife on the forehead and looked at his wonderful new baby boy.

"Hinata, you gave me a reason to come back to Konoha, my home, and now you and this baby boy of ours have given me the reason to stay." Thought Sasuke

Hinata and Sasuke had gotten together shortly after Sasuke returned from killing his brother Itachi. Neither could stop thinking of the other since their encounter. They were perfect for each other. So alike and so totally different. He knew she would heal his pain with her warmth while he healed her loneliness.

As he was thinking this Hinata looked over to the stand next to her bed with the blue flower laying on it.

"I knew the flower would make it's way home"


End file.
